Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-6x}{5} + \dfrac{3x}{5}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-6x + 3x}{5}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-3x}{5}$